Many women and men have parts of their bodies that they are unhappy with, making them insecure about wearing certain clothing. Foundation garments have been worn for a very long time to address this problem. Better known today as shapewear, these garments include body briefs, bodysuits, brassieres, control top panty hose, control panties, control briefs, control slips, control camisoles, control tanks, hip slips, waist shapers, corsets, garter belts, and girdles.
Shapewear garments are designed to change the wearer's shape, intending to produce a more fashionable, slim figure and to enhance the natural curves of the body. However, many of the previous shapewear garments do not provide an even distribution of the wearer's body, but rather produce areas where body fat may collect or be deposited.
In addition, the shapewear garments that may provide the most reshaping, may often further include a discomfort when worn due to the overly strong compression required and/or the heat generated by wearing such a strong or heavy garment.
Thus, there remains a need for shapewear garments which provide the proper amount of compression to provide the utmost reshaping while allowing the wearer to remain cool and not overheat.